


Lady Drum

by ispitrainbows



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/pseuds/ispitrainbows
Summary: https://curiouscat.me/rosecoloredkang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsmelons6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsmelons6/gifts).



It has been three years since she and Dowoon started dating. It was hard with the first few months since she had to adjust herself to her boyfriend’s jam-packed schedule so their dates only happen when Dowoon has time. She’s not complaining though. They might not see each other often but Dowoon never fails to make her not feel alone. She, on her part, never misses any chance to see and support Dowoon too. Even just a glimpse of him at concerts, it made her feel complete.

It was during their first year anniversary, when Dowoon couldn't make it to their supposedly whole day date that they have been planning for sometime now, because his fansigning event with DAY6 got in the way. To make it up to her, he called her the moment he woke up that same day before preparing for their event. She picked her phone up almost immediately, delighted to see her boyfriend's name lighting up the screen.

_"Hey, good morning."_ She said with glee as soon as she held her phone near her ear.

_"Good morning, my lady drum. Happy anniversary."_ Dowoon answered with his still groggy voice. She giggled at his tone, thinking about whether he knows how much she loves hearing his morning voice.

_"Happy anniversary. Good luck with the event later, I know you guys would do great as always."_ She cheered him on. Dowoon smiled to himself, already feeling motivated to start his day. However, he also felt bad immediately after recalling the cancelled date they were supposed to have.

_"I'm sorry."_ He said in a low voice.

_"For what?"_   She asked, confused.

_"I know we've been planning this for a while and you're really looking forward to this day. I'm sorry my career always gets in the way. I'm sorry I always end up disappointing you."_ Dowoon said, feeling sorry for disappointing the love of his life.

She got disappointed, but just a little bit. She was that understanding. She knows how much Dowoon is happy with his career, she knows how much music means to him. She was so understanding, she wouldn't even want to come to the point where Dowoon would have to choose between her and his career because she knows for herself she wouldn't let him choose her over his passion.

_"I told you, it's fine. Besides, this wouldn't be the only anniversary we would be having, right?"_ She said with a light chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. _"And I still love you though."_

_"Right. Fair point. I love you too... so much."_ He said, now fully awake, trying to think of all the good things we had probably done in his past life to deserve a girl like her.

After a few more i love you's, she finally convinced Dowoon to end the call to get up and prepare himself. She, on the other hand, went on with her own routine too: fixed a few things that aren't supposed to be lying around the floor of the house, ate brunch because Dowoon isn't a fan of her habit of skipping meals, and finally taking a bath before proceeding to pick something decent to wear. After she had herself ready to go, she packed the things she would need, as well as her newly bought camera.

When she arrived at the venue of the fansign, she sat somewhere near where Dowoon usually is. This was the first DAY6 event she went to that wasn't a concert. A surprise for the great hard-working boyfriend, I guess?

Dowoon didn't know she would be there. He was actually expecting her to just be sitting at home, waiting for him or probably just walking around the city as she pleased to do when he has schedule. Amused would be an understatement for what Dowoon immediately felt when she saw her among the sea of people. Let alone the fact that she had a camera with her like the other fans.

_That day marked the day she started to become one of Dowoon's well known fansites up to date._

 

It went on like that with the succeeding events. She, going to different DAY6 events as a fansite and a supportive girlfriend. Dowoon, being the musician he is while still trying to be a boyfriend by throwing hearts at her and her camera at random moments. However, she doesn't go near Dowoon during the events for they were trying to be discreet as they can, _or so they think_.

 

It's now their 3rd year anniversary and their relationship still remained hidden.

Just like their first, another fansigning event came up on the said date. But this time, no one was disappointed anymore, not even Dowoon. How could he be, when he knows she'll be there to cheer him on later at the event? So instead of disappointment, he was instead feeling giddy, as if this is the first time he'd be seeing her among the sea of fans.

What he didn't know is this time, she finally decided to come up to him and talk.

He was talking to a fan when he saw her getting up from her seat. He got a bit distracted but he immediately got himself together and went on with the fanservice. He was looking at her seat from time to time though, trying to check if she was back or not. After a few glances, she still wasn't back. Too worried about her whereabouts, he didn't notice she was actually in front of him already.

"Hey, looking for someone?" she said with a teasing tone, noticing how distracted he was. He was taken aback at the sound of her familiar voice. Looking up to see if he heard it right, he beamed from ear to ear at the sight of the love of his life.

"Lady drum, you're here," he muttered, as low as he can so he wouldn't be heard by the others, still trying to be discreet as possible.

"As always," she said, trying to suppress her giggles.

"No, I mean, here as in here. In front of me. You haven't done that before," he said as a matter of fact.

"Trying to level up my fansite gaming, I guess? Happy anniversary, my drum. And uhh, surprise?" she told him, all smiles, which made him laugh as his ears turn bright red while he held her hand.

"Happy anniversary, my lady drum" he said with a cheeky grin.

It was now her turn to blush as she returned back to her seat, already trying to think of what to do during their next anniversary if another event got in the way with their plans.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole duration of their third year together, DAY6's schedule got tighter than ever. Gigs here, show guesting there, festival performances everywhere. But even though Dowoon barely had time off, he still makes sure that his career wouldn't get in the way of their relationship. Dowoon's career was hectic but his love life is stronger than anyone could imagine.

She, on the other hand, isn't so busy herself. But she does try to make herself busy and occupied when Dowoon didn't really have time to get off work. Thanks to the other fansites that became her best buddies ever since she became his boyfriend's own fansite master, she has people to go to when Dowoon is not around. There were the five of them in their circle: one fansite per member. They were so close to the point that all four of them knew about her relationship with Dowoon, just like how the other four members of Dowoon from DAY6 knew about them.

During the last DAY6 gig for the month of May that year, the five fansites decided to go out to get a couple of drinks after the event to celebrate their friendship anniversary; the day they all became one another's best girl friends.

Dowoon is looking forward to going home already that night after their performance because it's been a while since the two of them spent nights together without worrying about work for the next day. Well, he  _was_. Not until when she came up to him at the backstage after the event to tell him about her sudden plans for the night. She immediately ran to Dowoon right when she saw him.

"You were shining up there earlier, my drum," she said as she was clinging her arms around his neck.

"Really? You think so?" he asked, smiling widely.

"I know so," she answered as she bopped Dowoon's nose. As usual, his ears turned bright red upon hearing the compliment she just gave him. "It's cute how your ears still light up as bright as a tomato when I give you compliments," she told him, amusement evident in her tone.

"Could you tell I still love you as much as I do when we first met?" he threw another question, not minding his red hot chili face.

"Not as much, though. But much more. They're brighter red this time around," she told him as she held both his ears as if she was actually examining them. They both laughed at their silliness.

"Hey, I'll just change my shirt for a while and then we could go home already. How does that sound?" Dowoon announced excitedly as he pulled himself from his embrace.

"Well, I was actually meaning to ask you something that's why I came up here instead of waiting for you outside like I usually do." His forehead creased at her words, confusion evident on his whole face. "The girls and I are planning to go out to grab a few drinks maybe?" Then there you saw how his forehead creased more than you could think of.

"Only the five of you? But you're all girls. Besides, we've already talked about drinking right?" he said, a little anxious.

"Look, I know you don't like me drinking without you around but just this once, please? Today is a special for us, you know that," she pouted and held his hand trying to convince him with those innocent puppy eyes.

"Ah, stop looking at me like that. You know I couldn't resist that," he said, looking away, stressed.

"Please, sweetheart? I'll be a responsible drinker, I promise. I won't make you worry and won't cause any trouble. Please?" she tried to plead again as she squeezed his hands to make him look at her. Fortunately for her, Dowoon finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll let you but I'll pick you up after, okay? I don't want you going home alone with alcohol in your system. Call me as you get to the place where you plan to stay too so I know where to get you. Also, pick somewhere that's just around the vicinity. And of course do not entertain men-" he was cut off when she suddenly gave him a quick peck before she chuckled.

"You know you sound like my dad right now, right?" she said, trying to suppress her laughs. "Yup, all of them are already noted. Don't worry too much. I'll be fine, hmm?" she smiled at him as she held Dowoon's cheek. Dowoon felt the warmth of her hand and settled his cheek onto her skin. He looked at her eye to eye, reached a few loose hair strands and tucked it behind her ear.

"I love you, my lady drum," Dowoon blurted out suddenly. "You should go now, they must be waiting for you long enough."

"Bye, sweetheart." She gave him another peck on the lips. "I'll see you when I get home. Love you too."

"Take care, okay? Don't forget to call." Dowoon added before she finally got out of his sight.

 

Their supposedly chill girls night out with only a couple of drinks turned to be a serious drinking session where drinks seemed to be tripled. Being the light drinker Dowoon's girlfriend is, she already got really drunk after two bottles. That's when they decided to call Dowoon to pick her up already.

When Dowoon arrived, he saw how her body sank at the couch, almost passing out.

"Hey, love. I'm here. Let's go home," he tried to talk to her as he pulled her up.

"Oh? Dowoonie~ is that you? Are you here to take me home already? But it's still early, we're just getting started" she said in a slurry manner. Dowoon shook his head while watching how his girlfriend became more talkative than usual because of the alcohol.

"We'll be heading out now. How about you guys? Aren't you going home yet?" Dowoon asked the other four as he tried to support her so she could stand up and walk. Being strong drinkers those four are, Dowoon didn't have to worry about them. He then thanked them before actually heading out to their car and place her at the shotgun seat.

Their way home seemed long as she was blurting out random stuff to Dowoon that he barely understood due to her slurry manner of talking. When they finally arrived home, Dowoon guided their way to their shared bedroom. He laid her down on their bed before going to her closet to grab some comfortable clothes she could change into.

As he was in the middle of changing her top, she suddenly talked again.

"Sweetheart, are you mad?" she asked him, trying to open her eyes so she could look at him. "I've been a bad girl, haven't I?" she continued. "I think you should punish me, you know, for being a bad girl..." Dowoon gulped as she wrapped her arms around his neck while laughing. Dowoon felt a few droplets of sweat running down his temple despite their aircon functioning at its best.

"Love, c-come on, don't move too much. I-I'm trying to change y-your clothes," he stuttered as he looked at her. He was trying to avoid looking at her but when he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes fell on her lips. Dowoon felt the room grew hotter as her hands run through his hair and lazily played with it. He couldn't take it anymore so he took the opportunity to lock his lips on her before moving to kiss her neck and her bare shoulders. He was already turned on after hearing few low moans from her. He was already about to make advances. Not until her hands that were playing with his hair suddenly dropped beside him.

_Knock out._

Dowoon laughed at himself pitifully as he face palmed. _"Ah what a shame,"_   he thought, still laughing. He had no other choice but to shrug it all off and continue changing her clothes. He placed her on a comfortable position before he went to his own side of their bed and tuck them both of them to sleep. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips before muttering a "Good night my naughty lady drum." He went to his own deep slumber with a laugh despite the frustration he had as he held her in his arms the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dowoon creased his forehead and smiled a little as he woke up at the feel of someone kissing his face - from his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and his lips. Her supposed quick peck turned into a long and steady kiss as he captured her face and returned the favor. When they both pulled apart, Dowoon finally opened his eyes only to see her flushed yet smiley face.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted him as she look straight into his eyes while her hand traveled to play with his hair.

"Good morning, my naughty lady drum," he greeted back as scenes from last night ran through his mind. He couldn't help but laugh at his frustration.

"What's so funny?" she asked, one brow up.

"Nothing," he said, almost wanting to face palm himself.

"Come on, I know it's not just nothing," she took a quick pause as she tries to recall things. "I did something stupid last night, didn't I?" she suddenly asked when she couldn't remember anything from last night. The last clear memory her mind could give her was slumping herself on the couch of the bar they went to. Dowoon replied again with a laugh as he pulled her closer in his arms and bury her face on his chest.

"Ah, I love you so much," Dowoon said in a teasing tone.

"Hey, come on, what is it? Tell me. I want to hear how stupid I got from not following your supposed guidelines about me drinking without you," she answered in a mocking tone.

Dowoon remained silent as he kept her close to him, too close to even control his frustrations from last night to himself. As they lay on their bed silently, Dowoon's hand slowly traveled from her back to her waist to her thighs. She was a little taken aback when she felt his hands traveling her body, pulled herself a little and looked Dowoon straight into his eye.

"Okay, there's really something going on," she said, another brow up, higher than the first one she gave him.

"Ugh, fine," Dowoon groaned, flustered, full face and ears red as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hands. "Y-you... I..." He couldn't put his feelings into words due to frustration and embarrassment. He sighed one last time before proceeding, "Things got heated last night when we got home... or at least for me. Y-you... fucking slept right when I was kissing you while I try to change your clothes." He finally managed to tell her as he tried to hide his face from her sight. It was now her turn to laugh. She cupped his cheek and stared through him while muttering a, "You're so cute you know," as she moved on top of him. "Why don't we reward your cuteness?" she offered, smiling cutely at him.

If this was just a typical cuddle day, Dowoon would have been left there dumbfounded at her advancements. But being the needy guy he is now, he grabbed her waist to shift their positions. In one smooth swift, he was now on top of her. He moved his mouth close to her ear.

"Why don't we punish you instead? You have been a bad girl last night, you know," he said in his low bedroom voice which she loved so much and turned her on easily.

 _"Oh how I fucking love that voice,"_ she thought as lust slowly filled her system.

She looked at him, smirked, and moved her hand again to play with Dowoon's hair. Oh how he loves it when she does that. He looked straight into her eyes, hunger filling his own pair, before proceeding to look at her lips. He unconsciously licked his lower lip and she couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed him by the neck to pull him closer, keeping a hand still playing with his hair. Their lips met and battled without a warning. His tongue didn't even had to ask her for entrance to as her mouth welcomed him immediately. After a few more tongue battles, his kisses went down to her chin then onto her neck and collarbones as he nipped on her skin which will probably leave obvious marks for later. As he was busy worshiping her with his lips, his hands did its own work and roamed to cup one of her breasts through her still clothed body. She blurted a low moan as soon as she felt his hand.

"Do that again," Dowoon looked up at her while still kissing her neck, but this time, his hand moved inside the oversized shirt he made her wear last night. He cupped her breast again and played with her nipple. She didn't see that coming which made her moan louder than the first one. She squirmed as her core made a slight contact with his already grown manhood behind his thin boxers.

Feeling that slight contact, Dowoon hurriedly removed both their shirts all in one go. Leaving only their undergarments to cover the both of them.

"Someone's being impatient, hmm?" she said, chuckling.

"You didn't know how much I've suppressed myself last night," he said as he pecked her lips again before he moved to suck one of her breasts as his hand played with the other.

She couldn't help but grip onto Dowoon's tight arm muscles due to the sensation she's feeling. She couldn't contain it anymore, already feeling the wetness down her core as she feels his manhood poking her thigh.

"Ugh, Dowoon..." she moaned. He smirked upon hearing her say his name. She rarely does that since they usually call each other through their made up nicknames. It made him more enthusiastic. He moved his hand lower and lower until he reached her inner thigh. "Touch me," she said, almost about to beg.

"What's that?" Dowoon said, rubbing circles against her inner thigh and all the places around it but her core.

"I said touch me," she repeated.

"Look who's being impatient now," he retorted, teasing. "Beg for it then," he challenged.

"Ah, fuck. Please, love," she said again.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me now, please" she begged as her grip on his arms slowly tightens.

"As you please, my love," he said finally giving her what she wants as he slid a finger inside her and his lips found their way back to hers. Just a few moments later, he slid another finger inside her until he made it three. Her hand that was now gripping on her neck, moved to palm his still covered prized possession.

"Ah, shit," he let out a low moan, enjoying the sensation he was feeling. When they where already both feeling high, he positioned himself immediately at her entrance after he discarded the final clothing left to cover them. He slowly entered her, as she whimpered due to his size. It's not like this is the first time they have done this, but still, she's still used at how big this drum is and he knows that. When he finally buried his whole thing inside her and felt that she already adjusted, he slowly moved. Slowly, before going faster, the room earning moans from the two.

"Ugh, you're so tight babe," he whispered through her ear as he nibbled them.

Their bodies creating love noises that gets louder every second he bangs into her. When he felt her walls clench, he could already feel himself about to burst. He kissed her passionately before asking her one important thing.

"Can I cum inside you?" he said in an almost inaudible voice as he felt slightly flustered at his question. She wasn't quite sure if she's making the right decision but she nodded, following the high intensity of their feelings at that moment.

One last pound and they both finally had their release. He gave her a quick peck before he laid down again beside her.

"I love you," he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "No matter what happens."

She smiled as she nuzzled her face on his bare and muscular chest and traced his exposed chiseled abs. "I love you too, no matter what."

They both went back to another deep slumber with a wide smile on their faces as they both decided to go lazy and just cuddle in bed the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://curiouscat.me/rosecoloredkang


End file.
